Shambal Ramal
Shambal Ramal is a member of the Yambala Gladiators and is currently in the Laem Empire training Alibaba Saluja. Appearance Shambal is a large man with a muscular build. He has long, light-colored hair, which extends past his shoulders. He keeps some of his hair in a bow on the left side of his head. He that thick eyebrows, a thick mustache, a large nose, and a square jaw. He also has a hairy body. He wears a light colored robe, pants, and sandals. Personality Shambal is a kind and wise man. He also has a bit of a gambling problem and seems to not want to stop, even after he loosing everything. He considers this tooth to be his last treasure. History Shambal once met a young Sinbad and taught him Magoi Manipulation with the Yambala Gladiators. He remain on good turns with him. Plot World Exploration Arc Shambal notices Alibaba after he was sent flying by Toto. He then heads to the casino where Alibaba was taken to with Toto. He then decides to gamble and loses everthing. When they push him off the floor, Alibaba asks if he is okay. He thanks him and continues to gamble. He bets his last treasure and easily loses it. Toto then tries to get him to leave but he tries to continue. Toto then reminds him that they aretheir to meet with Alibaba. He then introduces himself to Alibaba and tells him that he is the leader of the Yambala Gladiators. He then tells Alibaba to have a rematch with Toto. He then watches as Alibaba and Toto have a rematch. When Alibaba easily over powers Toto, He tells her to useher ability. He then comments on Alibaba's sword as it was able to block Toto's enhanced sword. He then tells Alibaba that his body and sword won't last long against Toto's enhanced sword. He then comments on how Alibaba learned two sword style. He then stops the match. When Toto ask why he stopped the match, He tell her to look at herself which he breast plate falls off. He then leaves the casino with Alibaba and Toto. When they get back to the training ground, he informs Alibaba that everyone their is a gladiator. He then introduces all of the Yambala Gladiators to Alibaba and also says that they are their to master their sword skills. He then asks why Alibaba is their. After hearing his reason, he tells Toto to get his needles. He then preforms acupuncture on Alibaba to examine him. When Toto triesto give him a large needle, he tells her that its to big. He then informs Alibaba that he is in danger, and also says that he has two types of magoi in his body. He also tells him that his body will be torn apart. He then tells him that if he learns magoi manipulation, then he will be fine. He also tells him that he will need to pay him back by fighting in the colloseum. When at the colloseum, he thinks about the two types of magoi within Alibaba's body. He then tells Alibaba that at the colloseum, he can only use a normal sword. He then watches Alibaba fight in the colloseum. When Alibaba attacks, he says that the attacks are to shallow to cut through Garda's thick muscles. He continues to watch even after Alibaba is being trashed by Garda. He then notices that Alibaba is about to lose consciousness. When it looks like the match is over, he says that Garda has lowered his guard. He also says that Alibaba has a look in his eyes. He then continues to watch Alibaba's match. When Alibaba takes out Garda fangs and one of his arms, He says that the match has ended. He then watches as Alibaba wins the match. He then notices that the two magoi in Alibaba's body has fuse together. He then goes to the arena to help Alibaba out. Abilities He is a skilled acupuncturist, knowing the condition of Alibaba's body after a quick examination. It can be assumed that he is a master swordsman as well as a master of Magoi Manipulation, as he is the leader of the members of the Yambala Gladiators, who specialize in Magoi Manipulation. Relationships Toto Toto is Shambal's disciple. He has trained her to be able to manipulate the magoi in her body. Sinbad Shambal is a friend of Sinbad. He calls him little Sinbad. Alibaba Shambal is training Alibaba to manipulate the magoi in his body. Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Laem Empire